This invention relates generally to free-standing floor signs of the type used for displaying warning messages and serving as a temporary barrier to foot traffic.
Conventional warning/cautionary floor signs include display panels that are hinged together for unfolding movement to an upright service position in which the panels are spread apart in a free-standing A-frame arrangement and for folding movement to a minimum profile flat configuration for storage. Such floor signs are typically of molded plastic construction and include warning messages, designs or figures that alert building occupants with respect to an unsafe condition, for example a wet floor or maintenance/repair activity. Two or more free-standing floor signs can be linked together by chains or ropes to provide a temporary barrier to entry onto an unsafe floor surface or into an area where maintenance or repairs are being performed. Because such floor signs signal the existence of an unsafe condition, they should be easy to set up for stable, free-standing service when an unsafe condition arises, and should be capable of folding flat for storage when not needed.
Such floor signs are occasionally subjected to rough handling by service personnel, and may be knocked-about by mops, buckets, floor polishing and buffing machines and the like. The floor signs should be non-reactive to floor spills, cleaning solutions and wax solutions, and should be easily cleanable with detergent solutions that will not remove the display message. Desirably, the floor signs should be self-locking and stabilized in the spread-apart service configuration so that the signs can tolerate some rough handling without collapse and can be quickly returned to the upright display position after being knocked over.
Arrangements have been proposed for improving the hinge construction and the means for stabilizing the panels in the spread-apart configuration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,260 discloses a self-standing floor sign including two panels that are hinged together by integrally formed hinge portions that mate in a rotary coupling and permit the panels to fold together while limiting spread-apart movement. A flexible strap also limits spread-apart movement, but the hinge panels are not otherwise stabilized against collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,937 discloses a free-standing floor sign including a ratchet hinge that releasably locks the panels in a predetermined spread-apart position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,815 discloses a free-standing floor sign including a hinge with a threaded metal hinge bolt that is tightened to compress the hinge portions together in a predetermined, spread-apart position, which is maintained by frictional engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,541 discloses a free-standing, plastic barricade in which the panel portions include integrally formed hinge portions that are coupled together, with opening or unfolding movement of the panels being limited by metal bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,415 discloses a foldable floor sign in which one of the panels includes integrally formed tab portions that are foldable and attachable to the other panel, thereby stabilizing the panels in a spread-apart configuration.
U.S. Pat. Des. 371,807 discloses a free-standing floor sign including front and rear display panels that are stabilized in a spread-apart configuration by triangular insert panel portions that extend between and are interlocked with the sloping display panel members.
These conventional self-standing floor signs have not been entirely satisfactory for various reasons, including the complexity of the integrally-formed hinge members; the lack of a stabilizing side panel that limits inward as well as outward folding movement; the presence of metal fasteners that are subject to corrosion in some of the arrangements; and only limited capability to display messages on the left side and right side as well as on the front and rear panels.
For these reasons, there is a continuing interest in improving the hinge construction and stabilizer construction for free-standing floor signs.